


Not Just Another Pretty Face

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tony tries (and fails) to cope with Steve's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Pretty Face

The john gave the name Peter Parker, but he wasn’t fooled.  When the door to the hotel room opened for him at the appointed time, only a complete idiot who had been living under a rock in the darkest depths of the Amazon wouldn’t have known that that night’s date was Tony Stark.  It made sense, given the payment settled on.  Who else has $25,000 an hour to spare?  Beyond a tired, breathless “Hi,” there was no conversation.  “Peter” got straight to work, pulling him slowly but deliberately to the bed.    
  
It wasn’t until his cock was deep inside that he understood why Stark had hired him.  Stark would not stop looking at him-- staring at his face, into his eyes, stroking his hair, his chest.  Everyone had always told him he looked like Captain America: the military physique, the blond hair, blue eyes, and boyish face.  And he knew it got him a good percentage of his jobs.  But now Cap was gone and Tony Stark had a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
So he changed his pace, pretending that he was someone who was truly in love with Tony Stark.  He returned Tony’s searching gaze with the most winning, All-American Boy Scout smile he could muster.  Tony came, then watched him deliriously as he rode out his own orgasm.  
  
When he left, he broke their understood silence only to say “Anytime.”  But he couldn’t tell if Stark was relieved or heartbroken to hear it.


End file.
